


Лось

by mila007



Series: Норвежские тролли [8]
Category: Biathlon, Biathlon RPF, Sports RPF, Supernatural
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3554951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supernatural!AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лось

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF Sport 2015.

Эмиль ругался последними словами, перебинтовывая левую руку — кровь не хотела останавливаться, и нужно было постараться поскорее перетянуть рану хоть как-нибудь. Охота сегодня ночью могла считаться удачной — минус два вампира-гастролера, залетевших с материковой части. Хотя он не собирался охотиться. Он вообще приехал на Свальбард отдыхать! Кто же знал...

— Эй, друг, ты в порядке? — спросил он трясущегося на заднем сидении парня. Тот был весь всклокоченный, золотистые волосы взъерошены, а куртка порвана и испачкана в крови. Впрочем, судя по тому, что парень не корчился от боли и не зажимал ничего и нигде, кровь была вампирской.

— Да. У меня шок, — каким-то удивленным голосом заметил тот. — А что это было?

— Это были вампиры, — недовольно ответил Эмиль, ожидая гору глупых вопросов. Но парень его удивил:

— О, — только и сказал он. Потом посмотрел, как Эмиль сражается с повязкой, и предложил: — Давай помогу.

Он перегнулся с заднего сидения вперед и, ловко подхватив концы бинта, туго перевязал руку.

— Это ненадолго, — кивнул он на повязку. — Кровь чуть-чуть приостановит, но нужно осмотреть рану. Нам бы доехать до нормального места, где есть горячая вода и лекарства. Как бы шить не пришлось.

— Ты разбираешься в этом? — Эмиль полюбовался на аккуратно намотанный бинт.

— Ну, я вообще-то тут практику прохожу. Я ветеринар, сюда нас вывезли в заповедник, за оленями приглядывать, — парень смерил взглядом Эмиля. — Хотя ты тоже за лося сойдешь.

Эмиль чуть не задохнулся от подобной наглости. А парень продолжил:

— Я Тарьей, кстати. И, может, пустишь меня за руль? Я знаю короткую дорогу через заповедник.

Эмиль вышел из машины, чтобы пересесть на пассажирское сидение. Он успел как раз вовремя открыть дверцу, чтобы полюбоваться на откляченную задницу перелазившего через коробку передач парня. Тарьея. Хорошее имя.

Возможно, отдых в итоге все-таки удастся!


End file.
